jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Princess Island
Pirate Princess Island is an island where the Pirate Princess lives with her pet sea serpent Cecilia on the island. The Pirate Princess also docks her Golden Ship at this island. Role in the series Pirate Princess Island first appeared in the episode "The Rainbow Wand". The Pirate Princess lost her magical wand which, oblivious to her, was recently found by Izzy back at Pirate Island. They journey off to the Pirate Princess' castle to return it but are followed by Captain Hook and his crew. After reaching the castle, they use the princess' pet sea serpent, Cecilia, to get rid of the captain. The Pirate Princess uses the magic of her wand to create a rainbow which leads Jake and his crew home. Jake and his crew return to Pirate Princess Island in the episode "Season of the Sea Witch". The Sea Witch plans on dominating Never Land, and turning the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once more. She sneaks into the Pirate Princess' palace as a black cloud and confronts the Pirate Princess, in a climactic battle the witch gets the upper hand and prepares to blast the Pirate Princess right before Jake and his crew arrive with the rainbow wand. Izzy throws the wand to the Pirate Princess, and the latter finally blasts the Sea Witch, transforming her into the beautiful Misty the Wonderful Witch. Pirate Princess Island reappears in the episode "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!", when Misty the Wonderful Witch accidentally triggers the Shadow Wand, reverting Misty back into the evil Sea Witch who plans to turn the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once again. The Sea Witch confronts the Pirate Princess at her palace, proving far more powerful then their last encounter against the princess and might have succeeded if Jake and his crew had not intervened with Bucky's bubble cannon, Later The witch prepares to blast the princess and young pirate team with her Shadow Wand Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust on the witch causing her to drop and destroy the Shadow Wand, leaving the witch powerless. The Sea Witch confesses the reason she wanted to turn the princess to gold is that she refused to be her friend when they were children, claiming the cruel pranks she played on the princess were jokes only to make her laugh. The Pirate Princess forgives the Witch for her actions, and, reassuring her they are friends, turns the witch back into Misty the Wonderful Witch. Pirate Princess Island reappears in the episode "Trading Treasures", Jake and his crew need a diamond from the Pirate Princess to trade the Octopus for the Golden Glam-Shell for Queen Coralie's Fin and Frolic dance party. Gallery Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Pirate Princess Island.jpg Pirate Princess castle.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Pirate Princess island-Trading Treasures01.jpg Pirate Princess Island-The Rainbow Wand01.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Cecilia13.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch03.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch33.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch32.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch31.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch28.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch18.jpg Category:Locations Category:Islands